


Tale As Old As Time

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: this is for the 2016 Captain Canary Secret Santa! A modern day Beauty and the Beast AU where Leonard is cursed and Sara is the person to break that curse.  (The character tags are characters featured heavily in the fic)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michaelsc0fields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelsc0fields/gifts).



**Tale As Old As Time (Captain Canary)  
**

This is for [@saralxnces](https://tmblr.co/mVdT9MH1l5U1CphMUc9vYOA) who is my CCSS for [@ccss2016](https://tmblr.co/mpeSFzAduvL5WohMcHo6FRA) and wanted a Beauty and the Beast crossover fic!

.

.

.

" _Deal_.”

It was that one word that would forever change Leonard Snart’s life. His wide, blue eyes would look at his father with a betrayal that he should have seen coming but had never expected. The witch, a woman who’d been ugly a moment before but now beautiful with snow-white hair and dazzling blue eyes smiled, a sinister look on her face as she turned to Leonard. He looked up at her, defiant as always as his sister screamed in fear over what their father had done. He’d cursed his children in order to save his own ass.  He stood in front of his sister, as if to protect her, and the woman laughed such a frosty laugh it sent chills up his arms. Her eyes glowed amber in the dark as she stared down the two children while their father walked away with the priceless artifact he’d disturbed in the museum that’d awakened her and would fetch him millions. He didn’t even look back, not even when Lisa called for him.

“Poor babies. All alone.” The witch’s voice was frosty and had Lisa whimpering and clinging to her brother’s arm. “I know how it feels. To be cast aside by your parents. To be unloved.”

“Our daddy loved us,” insisted Lisa, making the woman laugh. She tilted her head to the side before looking around what was their home. They’d lived in Central City almost their whole lives but they’d just recently moved out to the country home. It’d been easier to stay under the cops radar, being as far out as they’d been.  Inside, they could hear the rustling of those inside. Those who had no idea their lives were about to be turned upside down.

“Considering it’s so close to Christmas, I’m willing to make my own deal with you,” said the witch, eyes going to Leonard. “You know what your father traded... But how about I make a little loophole?”

Leonard tensed as the witch waved her hands around. The snow swirled up and along with what looked to be blue magic, a pristine rose formed. Made of ice. The woman plucked it from midair with her delicate looking fingertips. Leonard winced as he felt a pain in his stomach and beside him, his sister whimpered, feeling the same pain.

The curse was starting.

Inside, he heard gasps, those who had thought they’d been safe within the walls of the large home had been sadly mistaken. Someone screamed, the sound of her teacup hitting the floor audible from outside.

“You are cursed, but there is a way to break it. You will look beastly from the outside, but find love from one who cares only what is on the inside before this rose melts in fives years and the curse will be lifted. Everyone---including your sister and those in this home, will be reverted back to their old forms. If you cannot find someone to break the curse, you will look like this forever.”

Leonard dropped to his knees, the pain that was taking over his body becoming too much. Beside him, Lisa screamed, and he went to reach for her but noticed that his nails seemed longer and he screamed himself as he felt his bones start to move, grow, and pop. He looked up at the woman, his eyes filled with rage, and she calmly set the rose on the doorstep before walking out toward the woods, vanishing in the blowing snow.

 _‘Don’t worry Leonard,”_ her voice said in his head. _‘I’m sure someone out there could love you. If not… Owell. Being a monster isn’t so bad… I don’t mind it one bit.”_

“Lisa,” he said, looking to her, and his eyes widened at what he saw. Her eyes... He could tell by her eyes that it she was Lisa, but what she turned into was far from human.

He vowed that night, howling like a wolf would to the moon, that he’d get his revenge on his father for everything he’d done to him, Lisa, and those in the home that would now be their prison.

.

.

.

Sara slowly walked down the sidewalk heading toward the library. Her arms were filled with books and she sighed while passing the bakery, reminding herself to stop in for a loaf of fresh bread when she came home from her trip. She stopped and looked both ways before jogging across the street toward the library, going up a set of concrete steps and entering through the glass doors. The smell of parchment and dried ink hit her and she sighed. She’d never been one to really appreciate books. After graduating high school she’d decided to take a year off and had gotten a part-time job at the library. Her sister teased her, asking if she even knew how to open a book, which resulted in Sara sticking her tongue out at her. Her boss, a professor at the local college, had recommended some books for her to read that she might enjoy after her admission of not reading all that much. So far, every book he’d chosen she’d liked. She waved at him now while storing her bag under the counter before returning her books.

“Evening, Martin.”

“Sara! What did you think of _The Princess Bride_ and _Memoirs Of A Geisha_?”

“They were good,” said Sara. “I enjoyed the first one the best I do believe. Nothing better than a fairytale. Though I couldn’t put either of them down while reading them.”

“Ah, good! I do have a couple more for you after the end of your shift.”

“Perfect. Thanks, Martin. I’m looking forward to it! It’ll give me something to do while visiting my family this weekend.”

“Ah, yes, you’re heading back to Star City?”

“Yeah,” said Sara. “Going to visit now that my sister has a minute. Law school is wearing her out. Though, the last time I visited on her birthday, she mostly studied and I watched TV with my dad.”

“Though having her sister there to support her probably lifted a giant burden off her shoulders,” said Martin, making Sara nod. “Plus, it’s Christmas. Which reminds me. Happy Birthday!”

“You didn’t have to,” said Sara as he handed her a wrapped gift.

“I insist.” He nodded to it. “Open it.”

She did and she smiled when seeing that it was her own copy of _Princess Bride_. She looked at him and he shrugged. He made a comment about knowing she’d really like it and awkwardly hugged her back as she sprang forward. He looked more than a little happy when the bell jangled and a woman walked in with her returns, making Sara end the hug.

She returned the books then looked at the clock. In six hours she’d be on the road and heading toward Star City. She missed the city she’d grown up in. Her mom had moved to Central after the divorce, wanting to be far away from her father. Sara and Laurel  had stayed with their dad but when high school ended her mother had invited Sara to stay with her for a while, wanting to bond with her youngest daughter. At the time, Sara had been fighting with her dad about going to school, so she’d accepted. Sara knew she’d hurt her father moving away and she felt some guilt. He’d been there for her when her mother hadn’t and she’d let her anger cloud her judgement. Perhaps, on this visit, she’d speak with him. Tell him her plan to go to a two-year next year once she saved up some money. She knew he’d insist on helping her pay for college, but it was something she wanted to do on her own. She hadn’t gotten good grades like her sister and knew she wouldn’t get the scholarships like Laurel had but… She still wanted to try. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to do yet, which was why she’d taken the year off to start with!

When her shift ended she thanked Martin one more time for the book before heading to her car. She looked up and sighed when seeing that it was snowing. It’d been abnormally cold this year and _of course_ the year she decided to drive instead of fly or take the train the area was in a winter storm warning. She took out her phone now to call her dad.

“Hey, Baby Girl, are you on your way?”

“Yes.”

“You sure you don’t want me to get you a plane ticket?” he asked, sounding worried. “It’s supposed to snow.”

“I’ll be fine. It’s only a ten hour drive. I slept in so I'll be super awake for the drive. I should be there by morning.”

“Call me if you need anything, okay?”

“Ok.”

Sara hung up then got into her car to start her drive. She turned up the radio and relaxed as soon as she was out of the city limits. The Interstate would get her there quicker but after an hour of driving she hit a detour. She sighed as the snow fell harder and she merged onto the single lane. She turned on the defrosting option to blow hot hair on her windshield so that it wouldn’t fog up. The snow was turning to slush as it hit her car so she flipped on her wipers as well. She saw the detour sign ahead and turned, sighing in relief when she saw it was only ten miles. However, ten turned to twenty and she soon realized she’d somehow missed a turn.

“Shit,” she muttered, pulling over. She pulled out her phone and cursed when she got no reception. “Fantastic! Way to go, Sara.”

She turned around and headed back the way she came. When the wolf ran in front of her car she put on her brakes. Her tires slid on the icy road and she thought about how she should have taken her father’s advice before her car went off the road and hit a tree. She must’ve blacked out because when she came to she was freezing and wet. Opening her eyes she looked around and gasped when she saw she’d hit the tree on her side. She winced now, feeling the small cuts from the glass on her exposed skin. Tears formed in her eyes as she shifted in her seat. Thankfully, she hadn’t broken any bones. She took her keys out of the ignition before climbing into the passenger seat. She winced as her hands hit some of the glass from her driverside window but she quickly opened the door. The wind hit her and she shivered while opening her back door to grab one of her bags. She made sure she had her phone with her. She pulled her hood up, aware of the blood that was staining her normally white coat and slowly started walking. When night fell, she knew she was lost, and she still didn’t have a damn signal. When she saw the house in the distance with a light on she nearly screamed with joy. They had to have a working phone, right?

She trudged through the snow, up the long driveway, and by the time she got to the door she couldn’t feel her fingers or toes. She brought her hand up and knocked loudly. When no one answered she tried again. Her teeth were starting to clatter and she wrapped her hand around the doorknob before opening it. The door squeaked open and she took two steps in before falling to the floor. She was aware of voices around her, whispering, but she couldn’t open her eyes to see who they were. She was just too tired…

She could only hope that the people whose house she’d just broken into were nice.

.

.

.

“It’s a girl.”

“Way to state the obvious.”

“No need to get snooty, Rip.”

“Well, Mick, now that we’ve established that she is, indeed, a girl: what should we do with her?”

“Close the door for one,” said a soft, feminine voice. “You’re letting all the heat out.”

“We can’t even feel the cold,” said Mick, holding out what used to be his hands. They were no longer hands, but a golden metal that housed two votive candles which were alit with a flickering flame.

“ _We_ can’t,” said Kendra, who clattered with each step she took. “But _she_ can. As can the boss.”

“Right,” said Mick. “Better close that door. I’m not in the mood for one of his rants tonight.”

Rip, who was in the form of a clock, closed the door while Mick and Kendra (who was a large teapot) looked to Sara with a frown. She was hurt, and neither of them could do much of anything to help her. While Kendra worried about her health, Rip and Mick worried about her staining the rug with her blood because it was something their boss would have a fit about.

“Someone needs to go tell him,” said Kendra. “The house isn’t that large, he’ll find her eventually.”

“Indeed,” said Rip. “Who should it be?”

All three looked to each other, not wanting to volunteer. Finally, Mick just sighed. He and the boss went way back. Of all of them, Leonard Snart lost his temper the least with him. So Mick just nodded before hobbling his way up the stairs. He’d had plans that night with Amaya, the once infamous thief turned featherduster, but with the woman in the house his plans changed. Slowly, he made his way to the large study. Taking a deep, unneeded breath, he entered. It was dark, the candles that were his hands and head the only light in the room. He looked around and when he saw the large, hulking figure that was Leonard sitting in a large chair with a glass of scotch in his over-sized, furry hand he cleared his throat.

“What do you want, Mick?”

“We have a situation downstairs, Boss.”

“What _kind_ of situation?” asked Leonard, killer blue eyes focusing on the candelabra.

“Uh, well, there is a woman down there. Came to the door lookin’ for help. She’s pretty banged up.”

“Get rid of her.”

“How?” asked Mick.

“I don’t care how.”

“But-”

Leonard growled, throwing his drink into the unlit fireplace, the force of his throw making the glass shatter. He rose to his feet, his anger rolling off of him in almost tangible waves. Mick stumbled back, just about lighting the curtains on fire to get out of Leonard’s way. He rushed forward, trying to keep up as Leonard went down the stairs toward the landing where the woman still lay. It seemed, however, that as soon as the boss saw her he gave pause to his original idea of tossing her out of the house. Mick was even willing to assume it was because the woman was hot as hell. Just because he was a walking candlestick didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate the beauty of a warm blooded woman. But he knew his boss better than that. Despite his gruff exterior... He had a soft side. There was no way he'd have tossed her out in the state she was in. 

“Leonard,” said Kendra. “We need to help her.”

“We don’t owe her a damn thing,” said Leonard, voice sounding more tired than annoyed.

“Maybe not,” said Kendra. “But she doesn’t deserve to die of hypothermia as a punishment for coming to us for help instead of the houses down the lane.”

A long silence filled the room before he sighed.

“Mick, start a fire in the sitting room. Kendra, bring me some medical supplies for her cuts. Rip?”

“Yes?”

“Inform Nate that there will be two for dinner tonight. Not one.”

“So she can stay?” asked Kendra.

“For now.” Leonard gathered the girl up in his arms. She whimpered with the movement and he sighed once more. “Though I’m certain as soon as she comes to she’ll want to get as far away from this cursed place as she can.”

.

.

.

Sara woke up and winced, hand going to her head as she slowly sat up. She jumped as the fire popped next to her and her frown deepened when she saw her wrapped hands. She brought a hand up to her head and felt some fresh bandages there as well. She looked around the room and saw her boots by the fire but not her probably ruined coat. She saw her phone sitting next to her on a table and she grabbed it but frowned when she saw no service.

“How are you feeling?” Sara looked around for the source of the feminine voice and saw no one. “Down here, on the table.”

Sara’s eyes drifted down to the side table and her jaw dropped as she saw what appeared to be a talking teapot. She brought her hand back up to her head again as a small cup hopped next to the larger teapot.

“She’s pretty, Mama.”

“Yes, she is Aldus.”

“Can we keep her?”

At that, Sara laughed, bringing a hand up to her mouth to try and stifle the sound. She shook her head before closing her eyes. “How hard did I hit my head?”

“You aren’t seeing things,” said the teapot. “I’m Kendra, this is my son Aldus. You came into our home because you were hurt. What do you remember?”

“My car,” said Sara. “It went off the road. I saw the house and…” Sara shook her head, standing from the sofa, letting the blanket fall back on the cushions. “This is crazy. I’m crazy! I have a concussion. That’s it!” Sara felt like the room was spinning so she sat back down slowly, cradling her tender head and closing her eyes. “This isn’t real…”

“Oh, this is real, Blondie,” said a gruff voice that had her looking up. There, standing on the mantle, was a candelabra she hadn’t seen before. This one, however, had a face and it winked at her. Winked!

“Bloody hell, Mick, you’re scaring her,” said another voice and she turned to see a clock walking in. He looked at Sara and bowed slightly. “Hello.”

“Hi?”

“Now that you are awake, we can help you be on your way. I can show you where the washroom is and then offer you a warm meal before you go. Your coat is being washed as we speak, as is the sweater you’d been wearing.” He gestured to some folded clothes. “Though there are some clothes you can borrow.”

She _was_ cold. So she pulled on a sweater. She timidly followed the walking, talking objects to the kitchen. She paused in the doorway when seeing a set table with a plethora of food sitting on it. At that time her stomach growled loudly and she rushed forward then stopped herself.

“Um, is anyone joining me?”

“The Boss eats alone in his study and does not wish to be disturbed,” said Mick, who’d managed to make his way up onto the table. “Help yourself to whatever you’d like to eat.”

Sara nodded before digging in. Meat, potatoes, gravy. It was like a feast. Aldus had hopped up to her, a chipped cup filled with tea, and Sara awkwardly accepted. She didn’t drink much of it, but thought it cute that it ticked him every time she took a sip. Thankfully, not everything in this home was animated. Her plate was a plate. Her fork was a fork. Her knife was a knife. Her chair a chair. And so on and so forth. When what looked to be a giant stove named Nate came in with the final course, bread pudding, Sara started to realize that things weren’t as ‘ _fake_ ’ as she’d hoped.

“How many of you are there?” asked Sara to Kendra.

“Well, there is me and Aldus. Mick is the candle, Rip the clock, and Nate the oven. Amaya is around here somewhere, she’s… A feather duster.”

“Don’t ever call her a maid,” warned Mick. “She’ll push you down the stairs and knock out your gears. Isn’t that right, Rip?”

“Bloody woman can’t take a joke.”

“Ray is upstairs,” said Mick. “Can’t move around easily like the rest of us.” Mick chuckled. “He’s a giant armoire. He insisted on us bringing you up there to meet him before you go. We don’t get much company.”

“And… Your Boss?” They all looked at each other awkwardly. Sara held up her hands. “He helped me. Didn’t he?”

“He did,” said Kendra.

“I’d like to thank him.”

“That isn’t a good idea,” said Rip. “Leonard doesn’t like company.”

“What is he?” asked Sara, curious.

“He’s…” Kendra trailed off then shook her head. “Let’s not worry about it.”

Sara nodded before eating her bread pudding. Her curiosity was getting the best of her. She wanted to know who Leonard was. _What_ he was. Looking down at her wrapped hands she noticed a few hairs in the tape and her curiosity grew. He was alive in a way that he needed food. And so, when Rip offered to show her the washroom when she was finished eating she nodded. He walked ahead of her with Mick, offering a somewhat tour of the home. When they got the stairs, Sara broke away and headed up them without Mick or Rip noticing. She thanked her father for the dance lessons and gymnastics classes that helped her remain light on her feet. She shivered as she looked around the upstairs rooms. It was much darker up here and smelled musty. It was cooler, too, and she was crossing her arms over her chest for warmth. When she heard a set of voices she went to a door and knocked before entering. Taking a deep breath she stepped in then paused. It was a bedroom decorated for a little girl. Sara looked around and paused when she saw a golden mirror sitting on top of a vanity. Before she could inspect it though…

“Hi!”

“AH!” Sara brought a hand up to her chest and whirled around. “ _Jesus_!”

“Oh, sorry, did I scare you?” asked a chest of drawers. It was white, with blue flowers decorating the doors that closed. At the top was an intricate design made of wood and she saw the face of a man. “I’m Ray!”

“Right. Sara.”

“I know! I was just talking to Lisa about you.”

“Lisa?” asked Sara. “Who is Lisa?”

“Me.” Sara turned toward the vanity and standing there was the golden mirror she’d been admiring. The glass turned into a face of a young woman with dazzling eyes. Sara found herself almost entranced before blinking. “Hello, Sara. I saw you coming. I saw your accident. I’m happy you’re okay.”

“You saw it?” Sara laughed. “So you’re some sort of magical mirror?”

“In a way.” Lisa slowly sat down, the handle of the mirror having bent to accommodate her movements. “Yes.”

“Huh…”

“Are you staying?” asked Ray. “Lisa said the weather would only get worse.”

“I have a feeling I’m not too welcomed here,” said Sara as the door opened to reveal Rip.

“You shouldn’t be up here,” said Rip. “The Boss-”

“I want to meet him,” said Sara.

“He’s down the hall, behind the door with the lion,” said Lisa.

“Lisa!” shouted Rip as Sara walked past him. Sara was aware of the one called Amaya swishing her way down the hall. She paused as Sara passed, and with Rip behind her ordering to stop, she brought out her feathers and he got his legs caught in them, making him tumble down.  “Stop! Sara, _please_ , don’t open that-”

 _Too late._  

She opened the door. Instantly she felt her skin prickle with awareness. Goosebumps traveled up her arms as her eyes drifted over the shadows. It was so quiet, all she could hear was the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. She tried to see through the darkness but failed.

“Hello?” she called out.

“What are you doing here?” asked a voice that had a chill traveling up her spine.

“I… I wanted to thank you. For your hospitality.”

“You need to leave.”

“I’m not scared,” said Sara, straightening in her stance. “Whatever you are, I can handle it.”

“ _Whatever I am?_ ” He chuckled. “Listen, _Sara_ was it? I don’t feel like playing these games. Gather your things and get out of my home.”

“You’re kind of a jerk,” she said, hands going up to her hips, her fear dissipating and her ire coming out to play. Her blue eyes narrowed in the corner. She was adjusting to the dark room. She took a step closer and he growled. Growled! She swallowed down her fear just as Mick came into the room, casting it in an orange glow. What she saw next had her eyes widening. He wasn’t a teacup or candle. He wasn’t a mirror or sofa. He was… He was a beast! That was the only word she could use to describe him and she took a step back, making him laugh humorously while stepping closer to her.

“Are you happy now?” he snarled. “You saw the beast now run and don’t ever come back!” Sara was still frozen in place so he got closer, his snarling intensifying before he roared. “RUN!”

Sara stumbled back, then did as he said. She ran. She ran down the stairs and despite the calls of those telling her to stop she ran out the door. Immediately the cold hit her bare skin and she was soaked to the bone without boots or her jacket, but she didn’t stop. Her numb, stocking-covered feet slid on the ice and snow. She got near the end of the driveway but wasn’t sure where to go from there. It was dark, she was lost, and she had to admit she was also terrified. She picked a direction then ran. It wasn’t long before she grew tired and things started to spin. She ended up near her car but before she could get inside it she slipped on some ice and went down hard. She groaned, rolling to her side, her vision going in and out. The last thing she saw before she let the darkness overtake her was the beast that was Leonard looming over her.

.

.

.

“Hey, Daddy.”

“Sara! Baby! Where are you?”

“There was an accident, but I’m fine!”

“Damn it, Sara, this is why I wanted you to just get on a train,” said her father, making Sara sigh while pacing the one small area that actually had cellphone reception. “I’ll get on the next train.”

“No, it’s okay, I promise. I’m with… Friends. Their house was near where I went in the ditch. The snow is just getting worse. They said I could stay here until the weather passed.”

“So I’m supposed to let my daughter spend Christmas AND her birthday with a bunch of strangers?”

“Daddy…” Sara leaned against the window, looking out into the darkness. She watched as the snow fell and sighed while reaching up to trace patterns onto the glass. “It’ll be fine.”

“Just… Call me if you need anything. Okay? Once that weather lets up I’m coming up there.”

“Okay,” said Sara, knowing she couldn’t argue. “I’ll see you soon.”

She hung up the phone, aware of the presence behind her. She looked over her shoulder at the man turned beast and narrowed her eyes at him. He’d scared the shit out of her. And he’d been rude about having to bring her back. Like she was some sort of burden. She didn’t ask to wreck her car. She didn’t ask to be put in the Twilight Zone with talking objects which were supposed to be inanimate! She didn’t ask for _any_ of this! As soon as the snow let up she was calling a tow truck and getting the hell out of there. He’d asked for her to keep this place a secret before she called her dad and she’d promised.

“What? Didn’t trust me? Think I’d have my dad swarm the place with cops?”

“Do you blame me?” he asked, shifting in place. Sara looked him over. Despite being almost seven feet tall and one large furball dressed in an oversized shirt and pants he wasn’t as scary as he had been before. He had large claws and teeth that could shred her if he’d wanted to but instead he’d carried her back into his home with the utmost care while shielding her from the wind. He’d tucked a blanket around her at that same sofa, and let the fire warm her while he sat beside her as if to keep watch.

Perhaps there was more to him than what she saw on the outside.

“How did this happen?” she asked, gesturing toward him, making him huff.

“You have a lot of questions.”

“Wouldn’t you?”

He nodded, relenting. “It’s a curse. Cast on all of us because someone got greedy and we paid the price for it.”

“So you’re stuck this way?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He walked away. “You can stay in Lisa’s old room. Someone as tiny as you should be able to fit on a kid’s bed.”

“I’m 5’6!” she called after him.

“Do you see what I see?” asked Kendra, speaking softly to Rip. She’d been eavesdropping on Sara and Leonard and she saw a spark between them that she remembered having for her long, lost husband years ago.

“What?” he asked, opening up the glass door that lead to his gears, pulling out one that’d fallen loose thanks to Amaya tripping him. The bloody vixen! If they ever were to become human again and he ended up missing organs he’d be blaming her!

“Leonard. And Sara.” Kendra’s eyes lit up with something neither of them had for five years. Hope. “Perhaps she is the one. The one who can free us all from this prison.”

Rip gave pause. “You think so?”

“Well, she isn’t running out the door screaming, is she?”

“But you heard her. As soon as the storm stops, she’ll be gone.”

“Then I guess we better give them an extra push.”

.

.

.

“So this was your room?” asked Sara.

“It was. Before we were cursed.”

“Can I ask what happened?”

Lisa sighed before coming to sit near Sara. Leonard had grabbed her stuff out of her car, which she’d been thankful for, and now she was comfortable in a pair of slipper socks, black sweatpants, and her light blue zip-up hoodie. She was brushing out her hair, careful of the still tender parts of her head.

“I don’t remember much. I was ten. Lenny was just sixteen. It was five years ago.”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No, I do, it’s just… Still hard to say. Our father was never a kind man. He was always a brute, looking to cut corners to better himself in a deal, even if it meant leaving someone behind. He’d found something, an old artifact that was worth a lot of money. What he didn’t realize at the time was that it was cursed. A witch had been tethered to that piece and she’d wanted to punish Lewis for disturbing her slumber. He’d made a trade. All of us, for his freedom.”

“Shit,” whispered Sara. “That sucks.”

“Well, he’s gone now, and there’s nothing we can do except…” Lisa looked away.

“Except?”

“There is a way to break it. The curse. The witch said if… If someone loved Lenny for who he was, could look past the beast, that we’d all be saved. Though, she said he only had five years, and this is the fifth year...”

“Oh.”

“My brother is a good guy,” said Lisa after a long moment of awkward silence. “He might not act like it now. But it’s been five years. The beast is all he thinks he’ll ever be. He’s angry, rightfully so, at the hand that’s been dealt to him. By our father no less… It’s a surprise dear ole dad let us all live here after what he did.”

“Yeah,” said Sara, putting down her brush. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay… By the way, Sara, you have beautiful hair!”

.

.

.

“Hey, Boss.”

“Mick.”

“That Sara is something else…”

“Don’t start,” said Leonard, nursing his drink. The glass from the one before was still sitting shattered in the unlit fireplace “She’ll be gone by tomorrow.”

“So you will just let her walk away?” asked Amaya, stepping to stand by Mick. “Time is running out, Leonard. I do not wish to be a tool used for dusting for the rest of my life!”

Leonard clenched his hand over the arm of his chair, claws digging into the varnished wood, scratching into the surface. He felt something he hadn’t felt in a while. Guilt. His father had done this to all of them, and perhaps if he tried… He could right some wrongs. All of those who were in the household looked to him as their boss, their allegiance shifting easily with the betrayal from Lewis. He didn’t want to admit it, but a part of him was scared. How could he even think to hope that someone as beautiful as Sara would ever…

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. “Truly, I am.”

Amaya huffed before swishing out of the study. If she could have, she would’ve probably slammed the door. Leonard looked to Mick, his oldest friend, now a candle holder: and shook his head before going back to his drink. Slowly, his eyes drifted to the rose made of ice sitting in the window of the study. It’s form had melted over the years. He knew their window of time was coming to an end. That in just a couple days they’d be stuck like this forever. His mind went to the words the witch had said to him, all those years ago…

Perhaps being a beast wouldn’t be that bad.

.

.

.

“So, it’s Christmas in two days, and you all don’t even have a tree up.”

“We don’t celebrate Christmas,” said Aldus. He was next to her as she laced up her boots. She’d wanted to walk outside. The storm had let up a little but the snow was still falling at a steady pace. “Because it was on Christmas the curse started.”

“How old were you?”

“Umm… Well I’m eight now. So I was three.”

“Would you like to come outside with me?”

“Can I, Mom?” asked Aldus, excited.

“Just be careful,” said Kendra, watching as Sara carefully lifted her son up before heading outside. When the doors closed she turned to Amaya, who was leaning against the doorway. “So, I have a plan.”

“What sort of plan?”

“One that involves you talking Mick and Rip into helping us make this place more festive. Lisa and Ray are already onboard. As is Nate.”

“Boss won’t be happy about this.” Amaya shrugged, remembering the earlier conversation that’d pissed her off. “I’m in.”

.

.

.

Leonard watched Sara outside with Aldus. There was just something about her that made him… Soften. It was strange. He hardly even knew her. She’d only been staying with them for two days. Yet, a part of him hoped that the snow would continue a little longer. It was funny, because at first he’d wanted nothing more than for her to go. Now, he wanted her to stay, which was insane. Illogical. He knew that a monster like him didn’t deserve a girl like her. He looked down when he heard her laugh again then walked away from the window, unaware that she’d looked up and caught a glimpse of him through the curtains.

“Sara?”

“Yes?” she asked, looking down at the cup in her hands.

“Can you stay? It was never this fun before.”

Sara smiled. “How about we go inside and get something warm to drink?”

“I could go for a warm, soapy bath! I think my chip in my cup is cracking more from the cold.”

“Oh, no, does it hurt?” asked Sara, now rushing inside.

“Nah. Though, I fell out of the cabinet one night, and my mom was so worried when I landed and chipped. She made me promise to stay safe.” Sara shivered, she didn’t want to think what would happen if she dropped him. So she took extra care on walking inside. She carefully placed him on the teacart with Kendra before shrugging off her coat. “Mama! We made a snowman!”

“Oh you did, did you?”

“Yes!”

“It was fun,” said Sara before stopping and looking around the room. “Something is different.”

“We found some old decorations. We figured since you couldn’t spend Christmas with your family, we’d make it more festive for you!”

“You didn’t have to. I mean… I might be leaving tomorrow. My phone says the weather will be clearing up.”

“Awe, I don’t want you to go,” said Aldus.

Unbeknownst to them, Mick and Rip had been standing in the doorway. They shared a look before staring up the stairs where Leonard stood. He’d heard her as well, and with a huff, he walked back to his room: the door slamming behind him.

“Dammit,” muttered Mick.

“Kendra was right. He does care for her,” said Rip, then he nodded. “Okay. We need to get them together.”

“Finally decided to meddle, huh Rip?”

“Here’s the plan…”

.

.

.

It was a group effort, really. Rip had told Nate to make something special for the evening. That they were having a proper dinner for Leonard and Sara. While Rip worked with Nate in the kitchen, Mick and Amaya were working on Leonard while Kendra worked on Sara. Each of them were telling the pawns in their little game of love that the other would love to have a dinner that night. Both Sara and Leonard had been skeptical but agreed. Sara even took a bath that night in an old, clawfoot tub. When she’d entered her borrowed room in only a towel, Ray had turned around so fast he’d almost tipped himself over so not to look at Sara in her towel. Lisa had howled with laughter while Sara just rolled her eyes at the antics.

“So, Ray, I never got your story,” said Sara, who dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple, black sweater that hugged all her curves. She even dabbed on a little perfume and some light make-up. She was at the vanity now, working with her hair. “Mick and Leonard were friends. Kendra had been in on the museum job because she was trying to make money to escape her ex. Amaya had been undercover and was sent to bring Lewis down and got caught in the crossfire and has now temporarily sworn her allegiance to Leonard. But I never got your story. Or Nate’s.”

“Nate and I were hired on as hackers.” Ray shrugged. “I lost my fiancee so I spiraled for a bit. I had a good life and I sold it all away. Lewis found me in a bar and _stupid me_ … I got involved. Nate was my roommate at the time and offered to go with me to make sure I didn’t get myself killed. Well, look where _that_ landed us.”

“Lewis messed up a lot of lives,” said Sara, standing.

“You look beautiful, Sara.”

“Thank you, Lisa.”

“Now go seduce my brother!”

“Lisa!” shouted Ray, drawers rattling in slight panic.

“Don’t worry, Ray, I know what’s been planned,” said Sara. “I’m not stupid.”

“Oh…”

“Does Leonard know what you all have been planning?” asked Sara.

“Probably.” Lisa’s reflection in the mirror laughed. “He’s always been hard to fool.”

“Well, if he shows up to dinner tonight, and wants to try, then… I will, too.”

.

.

.

The dinner was delicious. Nate had worked hard on a ham and all the trimmings. Sara didn’t ask how it was they still managed to get food out in the middle of nowhere in their current situation. They'd been thieves. Sara was certain they’d had their ways. Despite the dinner being perfect, the company wasn’t all that great. He’d sat at the opposite end of the table and had yet to say two words to her. She sipped at the wine she wasn’t legally old enough to drink yet before licking her lips and setting the glass down. 

“The decorations are nice,” she said.

“Sure,” he answered. “If you like that sort of thing. I haven’t celebrated Christmas in many years. And not just because of the curse.”

Right, so Christmas conversation was off the table. 

“I’m turning nineteen. Tomorrow.”

“Congratulations.”

Sara sighed, leaning back in her chair. Apparently he hadn’t been up for trying like she had. What a jerk. She took another sip of her wine and instead just focused on her food. She heard harsh whispers coming from the kitchen and soon soft music was being played and she bit her bottom lip before looking up at Leonard. He was looking at the direction of the kitchen, a large scowl on his face. He then saw her staring at him and he sighed. 

“I apologize for the idiots who fell in my lap after my father left.”

“What for?” she asked. 

Leonard sighed. “There was a... Loophole. To the curse.”

“I know.” His eyes widened slightly in surprise. “Lisa told me.”

“Of course she did.”

Sara rose from her seat, setting down her wine and walking to the end of the table, offering her hand. “Wanna dance, Leonard?”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” he said and despite his nonchalance Sara saw something akin to nervousness beneath his cool exterior. 

“C’mon,” she said. “Think of it like a birthday present to me.”

He snorted, but rose. “Me not kicking you out should suffice as a gift.”

He towered over her but somehow they still managed to dance. Woman and beast, in synchronized movements, and she tilted her head to the side in slight curiosity. 

“Who taught you to dance?”

“My mother. Before she passed.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, her hand tightening in his. He’d lost so much already in his life. He twirled her and she smiled, hand resting up on his shoulder. “She taught you well.”

“And who taught you?”

“Mrs. Hansen.” Sara shook her head. “My dance instructor. Though it broke her heart to hear I’d rather dance to hip-hop than ballet.”

He chuckled at that as the song ended.

“If only she could see you now. You dance beautifully, Sara.”

“Thank you,” she said, looking up at him. In that moment, he deemed her beautiful in his eyes. Her pale skin and smattering of freckles, blue eyes, and soft hair entranced him. He didn’t dare hope she saw something more than the beast he was. Sharp teeth, monstrous face... “You have pretty eyes.”

“Excuse me?”

“Your eyes.” She reached up and he fought the flinch as her soft hands cupped his furry face. “They’re pretty.”

“I’ve been called many things in my life. Pretty was never one of them.”

“Hm. Let me guess. Crook? Jerk?”

“About sums it up,” he grumbled. 

Sara laughed, before playfully swatting his arm. “Let’s finish dinner.”

.

.

.

“To be honest, I didn’t see this coming.”

Sara jumped, almost spilling her cocoa in the process of turning around to face the source of the voice that sounded almost modulated. A woman stood in the snow, not looking bothered at all by the cold. Sara felt a sense of awareness and the little hairs on her arms raised beneath her clothes as the woman walked closer and she fought the urge to call out. She’d just been on the phone with a towing company who could tow her on the day after Christmas. The only reason she’d been outside was because it was where her signal was the strongest. Perhaps when she didn’t come in after some time someone would come looking for her... She never had been one to back down from a fight and so she just straightened her spine and stared the woman down. As if knowing what Sara was doing, the woman smirked. 

“Don’t worry, Child, I don’t plan on cursing you.”

“You’re the witch,” said Sara, keeping her voice even.

“I am.”

“What do you want?”

“Tomorrow was the last day Leonard had to break the curse.” The witch sighed. “To be honest, he reminded me of me. Both of us cast aside by our mothers and fathers. The outlet to their pain. So, perhaps when I saw you enter this dwelling...” She gestured up to the sky, and suddenly it was snowing again, and Sara’s eyes widened. “I decided to meddle.”

“Considering you are the one who cast this curse I’m surprised.”

“The curse was meant for his father.” The witch, once again, smirked. “Who will be getting what he deserves. Soon.”

“So you came to break the curse?”

“Only you can do that, Sara.”

“How?” asked Sara just as the door opened and a snarling mass of fur put himself between Sara and the witch. 

“GET AWAY FROM HER!”

“Hello, Leonard,” said the witch, not phased at all. 

“Leonard, it’s okay,” said Sara. 

“It’s not okay. She did this to me. To all of us!” Leonard had his claws out, ready to strike. “You can’t have her, too.”

“Don’t worry. I’m not here for her. We were just talking from one girl to another.” The witch smiled. “My how you’ve grown in five years.”

“Leonard,” said Sara, setting the cocoa down on the steps before stepping in front of him. His mistrusting eyes went from the witch, to Sara, and then back. “I’m fine. Honest.”

“Go away,” he said to the witch who only sighed. 

“Fine,” she said. “I have somewhere else I need to be, anyway.”

With a burst of wind she was gone. Suddenly, the snow stopped falling and the chilly air dissipated. Leonard finally relaxed but tensed once more as Sara launched herself forward and hugged him tightly. He returned her hug, holding her tighter as she shivered. 

“We should go inside. You’ll catch a cold.”

“Okay, but there is something I need to do first.”

“What-” 

She went up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. Startled, he tensed, blue eyes widening and hands clenching at his sides. The kiss was short and sweet and when she pulled away he had a look of disbelief on his face. She smiled brightly, still in his space, fingertips slowly trailing down his chest. 

“What was that for?”

“For being you.”

“Well then, I...” He winced, stumbling slightly, and she was at his side.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, I...” 

Then, everything went black.

.

.

.

“ _You_.”

“Hello, Lewis.”

“What are you doing here?” asked Lewis Snart to the witch who stood in his path on the busy streets of London. 

“To deliver wonderful news. The curse has been broken. Your son is no longer the beast.”

“Good for him.”

“Of course, that means I need someone else to carry that burden...”

His eyes widened in realization. “What? No! We had a deal!”

“Poor Lewis, has no one told you?” Lewis fell to the ground. Around them, patrons screamed and pointed at the man who was becoming a beast. “Deals are made to be broken.”

.

.

.

“Hey you,” she said softly as he opened his eyes. He was in his bed. “How do you feel?”

“Different,” he said, running his tongue over his suddenly blunt teeth. Slowly, he held up his hand, and instead of fur he saw skin. “...huh.”

“Hm, looks like you’re curse-free.”

“Looks like.”

“LENNY!” Lisa came bursting into his room. She was bouncing up and down and twirled. “LOOK! I’M HUMAN!”

“I see that,” said Leonard, sitting up and stepping out of bed. The clothes he had on were too large. He was swimming in them. Sara pointed to some folded clothes on the dresser and he nodded before taking them. 

“Oh, Sara, thank you!” shouted Lisa, wrapping her arms around Sara. “This is a Christmas Miracle!”

Lisa ran out of the room, leaving them alone again.

“I, uh, better let you change.”

“Sara...” She stilled on her way out the door, hand on the doorknob. “Join me for dinner tonight?”

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. “I’d love to.”

.

.

.

_One Year Later..._

“I love this house,” said Laurel, sitting with Sara on the sofa with a glass of wine. It was Christmas Eve, the night before Christmas, and Sara’s family had decided to join Sara and her boyfriend Leonard for the holidays. Despite Sara having broken the curse, they were still not rushing things. They’d just moved in together after Sara decided to enroll in college in Central City. Leonard, who decided to not live the same life his father had, was investing his money that he’d had leftover in projects in Central City. “I think when Tommy and I get married, we’ll find a place just like this.”

“It is a beautiful house. We fixed it up a little but... Yeah. I love it, too.”

“So, remind me again who will be coming for dinner again?” asked Laurel.

“His sister Lisa. His friend Mick and his girlfriend Amaya. Nate and Ray who just got married last fall. Oh, and Kendra and her husband Rip and her son Aldus.”

“And they were all here last year when you crashed your car?”

“They were,” said Sara as Leonard came in. She smiled at him as he settled next to her on the sofa. “Hey, you. Find the perfect tree?”

“Yes, your father and I finally agreed on one.”

“And it’s a beaut!” said Quentin. Both men had rosy cheeks and bright pink noses. “Just set it up in the other room for everyone to decorate tomorrow. Though I find it funny still that you wait till Christmas Day to put up the tree.”

“Dad,” chastised Laurel, swatting her father on the knee. “New rule! No tradition-shaming!”

“Seconded!” said Sara. 

“Oh, fine,” grumbled  Quentin.

Sara laughed, taking Leonard’s hand, and in this moment...

Everything was perfect.

**END**

_original prompt: BatB AU, Sara/Lisa friendship, angst, romantic (dramatic) kiss.... NO marriage, pregnancy, Carter_


End file.
